SEM VOCÊ
by Line Sagittarius
Summary: Sonhos são sonhos, mas irão ao menos se tornar realidade? REPOSTADA


_N/A: Repostada em 29/12/2011._

* * *

**Sem Você (**Without You - Christina Aguilera**)**

* * *

****

_Desde que você chegou como um anjo do céu,_

_eu estou num êxtase espiritual_

Sentada à beira do _futon_ e segurando em suas mãos uma fotografia meio desgastada por causa do tempo, ela embalava aquele momento com longos suspiros.

Analisava cada milímetro da imagem e, cada vez que o fazia, seu coração apertava mais, como se estivesse deixando uma parte da sua felicidade ir embora,sem ao menos lutar por ela.

Sorria cada vez que concluía o quão covarde tinha sido. Por ser mulher, ela simplesmente o deixaria ir viver sua vida, sem ao menos dizer a verdade?

E quanto à sua felicidade?

Fechou os olhos e imediatamente limpou uma lágrima que se atrevia a cair, mas não permitiria que aquilo acontecesse, mais uma vez.

Se estava infeliz era tudo culpa própria, e não dele.

Feliz foi ele em ser determinado e escolher viver bem longe dela, do mundo e dos problemas.

Mas ela não. Estava ali, todos os dias chorando por ter escolhido um caminho um tanto... Amargo. A solidão não era tão amiga como ela pensava.

_Então não vá embora, eu nunca poderia encarar_

_Te perder mataria minha fé_

Era melhor terminar com aquilo tudo depressa. O mais depressa possível.

Cerrou os olhos, enquanto aconchegava os cabelos lisos no travesseiro, e se encolheu mais um pouco tentando espantar o frio, mesmo sendo final de inverno.

Como queria estar junto dele para se sentir aquecida, protegida e sempre ser amada... As orbes verdes que a encantava, os longos cabelos cor-de-fogo, a voz calma e serena.

A última vez que pôde presenciar tais admirações fora naquele dia, à beira do mar.

Todos pareciam muito felizes, não é mesmo? Felizes pela volta de Yusuke, pela paz no mundo. Era lá que deveria ter sido o palco do acontecimento que ela deixou escapar pelos dedos.

_Que tipo de mundo seria sem você? Eu não poderia_

_respirar sem você aqui_

Num estalo, se levantou de forma brusca, sentindo um calafrio percorrer a espinha, como se estivesse recebendo um aviso de que algo que estava acontecendo ali era suspeito.

Se levantou e calçou os chinelos, pisando cuidadosamente sobre o chão de madeira, para não fazer muito barulho e acordar as outras pessoas.

Arrastou a porta do quarto vagarosamente e continuou com todo o sigilo de antes.

Ouviu um som vindo do jardim do templo, e xingou mentalmente o que quer que fosse que estava fazendo aquele barulho, porque teria que enfrentar o frio e ir verificar se estava tudo em ordem por ali.

Mas não hesitou e foi até lá. Engraçado como não sentiu medo algum, somente a curiosidade a guiava.

Foi o mais cautelosa possível, porque Genkai escutava conseguia ouvir qualquer ruído que fosse, e certamente estaria acordada se ouvisse Botan acordada no meio da madrugada, andando pelo jardim.

E não era isso o que Botan pretendia.

Estava vestida apenas com uma fina camisola de seda lilás e começou a considerar a hipótese de deixar o barulho importuná-la, contando que ela pudesse voltar para o seu quarto o ais rápido possível, porque ficar ali fora por muito tempo só implicaria em uma gripe.

Sentiu o coração disparar quando viu um possível movimento humano atrás de um arbusto.

Caminhou um pouco receosa, já que não gostaria de encontrar algo desagradável. Porém, ao chegar lá, não viu nada nem ninguém. Moveu a cabeça para ambos os lados, varrendo o local com os olhos, constatando que realmente não era nada.

No entanto, ao se virar para voltar ao seu quarto, deu de cara com _aquele_ alguém.

Com Kurama.

Estava em sua forma original, com os longos cabelos prateados caindo em forma de cascata sobre a pele alva e os olhos dourados mais atentos e brilhantes como nunca.

Ela arregalou os olhos e permitiu-se entreabrir os lábios quando teve tal visão; Então ele estava chamando-a por telepatia? Foi por isso que ela não estava sentindo medo?

Quando quis proferir alguma palavra, ele a proibiu com o dedo indicador pousado sobre os lábios dela.

Sentiu a face esquentar violentamente por causa do toque tão íntimo e estudou cada movimento do Youko com os olhos, prendendo a respiração quando sentiu a dele tão perto do seu rosto.

Logo, ele a beijou.

_Que tipo de mundo eu vejo sem você? Eu não posso_

_sonhar sem você aqui_

Por não estar acreditando no que acontecia, ela resistiu até dar passagem para a língua atrevida e quente dele, mas percebeu que era real quando sentiu os dedos dele roçarem contra a nuca dela e, por conta disso, o fez em seguida.

Fechou os olhos para viver aquele momento tão sublime e sentiu-se mais viva ainda quando os braços fortes puxaram seu corpo contra o dele, permitindo-a sentir expressivamente a excitação dele.

Como um tiro inicial, o clima foi esquentando, os beijos e as carícias também.

Os cabelos prateados logo se misturaram com os azuis, espalhados pela grama.

Quando foi que ele a deitou na relva e ela nem sequer sentiu a grama gelada?

Aquilo não importava.

Estremeceu quando sentiu a mão ávida deslizar sobre sua coxa, indo de encontro à sua região íntima e, após isso, ele levantou a camisola e avistou uma minúscula peça de lingerie branca.

Branca como toda a pureza que Botan emanava.

Arrancou-a imediatamente com os próprios dentes, para que seu trabalho fosse facilitado.

Botan gemeu ao sentir um misto de dor e prazer quando um dedo dele entrou dentro dela, com movimentos de vai e vem que permitiram que sua cavidade ficasse mais quente e úmida, preparada para o que vinha em seguida.

Logo, penetrou dois dedos.

Botan estava ofegante e ele abafou um gemido com um beijo apaixonado, se posicionando entre as pernas dela para penetrá-la.

Devagar, pois imaginou que aquela era a primeira vez dela. Aquilo só contribuiu para que a fizesse só sua.

Botan sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por causa da dor que sentiu, mas não queria parar de jeito nenhum, porque passou todo aquele tempo se guardando somente para ele, e tudo estava realmente acontecendo.

Sentiu borboletas voarem no estômago quando começaram juntos uma dança ritmada e sensual.

Durante eternos minutos, permaneceram em um só corpo, desfrutando do maior prazer que foram capazes de oferecer um ao outro, e logo chegaram ao êxtase juntos.

Kurama desabou sobre a grama, e as gotas de suor se fundiram com as gotas de orvalho. Ele estava tão ofegante quanto ela.

Aninhou o corpo dela junto ao seu, sentindo o cansaço dominá-los.

Botan sorriu antes de fechar os olhos, triunfante.

-Eu te amo, Botan. – ele murmurou antes que deixasse o sono levá-lo.

-Eu também, Kurama.

_Te amar me fez ter esperança, agora eu existo,_

_Eu encontrei meu coração_

Ela o abraçava com força, não querendo deixar o tempo roubá-lo, embora tivesse aproveitado a chance de dizer tudo o que sentia, caso aquilo fosse um sonho.

Estava tão feliz que mal podia explicar o que se passava em seus pensamentos.

_Me prometa que sempre estaremos do jeito que estamos hoje_

E queria ficar com ele para sempre, deitados ali, somente escutando as batidas dos corações unidos. À partir daquele momento, ela pertencia somente a ele e ninguém poderia separar o que o destino uniu.

Aqueles pensamentos trouxeram o sono profundo, e logo ela se desconectou do mundo sentindo o doce aroma das rosas, que inebriavam seus sentidos.

Sentiu uma forte luminosidade querer abrir seus olhos à força, mas ela não queria mais acordar. Procurou o corpo masculino para abraçar, mas não encontrou nada.

Súbito, se levantou desesperada e ofegante, procurando o seu amado por todos os cantos, mas se sentiu paralisada quando percebeu que estava novamente em seu quarto,no _futon_.

Ainda com o coração acelerado, procurava inutilmente por qualquer vestígio que fosse, levando uma das mãos às têmporas e começou a massageá-las.

Então, aquilo tudo não passara de um sonho.

Respirou fundo, unindo as mãos sobre as pernas tristemente, concluindo que aquilo tudo não passara de um sonho muito bom e real.

Porém, apenas um sonho.

Mas de repente, sentiu o mesmo calafrio percorrer seu corpo novamente, como o da noite anterior. Era estranho, pois sabia que não havia a mínima chance de Kurama estar ali no templo de Genkai.

Por quê insistia em alimentar as esperanças, sendo que sabia que era inútil?

Revirou os olhos e, antes de se levantar para um novo dia, lançou um breve olhar à foto jogada no chão. Aquele sonho era algo que ela jamais esqueceria.

_Que tipo de mundo seria sem você? Eu não poderia_

_respirar sem você aqui_

Arrastou a porta da sala de chá e sorriu ao avistar Genkai e Yukina sentadas à mesa, esperando-a para fazerem o desjejum juntas e começarem mais um dia de muitas tarefas.

Em silêncio depositou o chá em sua xícara, pegando-a com as duas mãos para assoprar o conteúdo quente.

Assim que sorveu o líquido, sentiu um bem estar incrível. O chá com certeza esquentava qualquer resquício de frio naquele final de estação, mas infelizmente não era daquela forma que queria se aquecer.

Assim que terminou de beber, Genkai pediu que se dirigisse até o jardim para limpar as folhas secas que caíram com a ventania da noite e ela concordou, indo até o lavabo para vestir seu _yukata_.

Pegou uma vassoura e foi até o jardim, não deixando de notar que as primeiras flores de cerejeira começavam a brotar, o que indicava o início da primavera.

Começou a arrastar as folhas secas, sem foco algum no que estava fazendo, até lançar um olhar ao local do seu sonho, atrás do enorme arbusto.

O calafrio novamente chegou para atormentá-la, mas ela continuou varrendo as folhas por onde passava, até chegar lá.

Levou uma mão à boca para conter o susto quando avistou uma pequena rosa caída ao chão.

Por ali não haviam roseiras, e aquela flor parecia ser muito diferente das rosas comuns; era _muito_ mais bela do que qualquer outra.

Abaixou-se para pegá-la e quando o fez, sentiu uma energia conhecida percorrer seu corpo, invadindo a pele e os nervos, despejando nela uma sensação parecida com a que teve em seu sonho, ao lado de Kurama.

Passou longos instantes admirando a flor e sorriu.

_Que tipo de mundo eu vejo sem você? Eu não posso_

_sonhar sem você aqui_

-Eu também te amo, Kurama. Volte para mim.


End file.
